Mine
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: He protected her in her time of need and she wanted to do the same. Absol/Eevee (odd pairing, but I like it)


**A/N: Hello! This is my second attempt at writing a Pokémon story, but this one is just as cheesy as the first. I'm pairing up Absol with Eevee because I've found myself shipping them after watching Random Encounter's Eevee song on Youtube. They were together for only a second or two, but I ship them a lot now. Please enjoy this little cheesiness and hopefully smile while doing so.**

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Eevee ran through the tall grass, going as fast her little legs could carry her. She'd hoped to be able to hide within the grasses long ago, but her pursuers hadn't let that happen. All she could do was run and hope that maybe some of her kind would appear to help her. A solo fight against her three pursuers was not something that she knew she could handle.

 _All of this because I tried to get some food_ , she thought, jumping over a rotten log. _I didn't know that I was on their hunting ground. I tried to tell them that I was sorry, but they don't care._ She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, fighting back scared tears. _All they want to do is kill me now…_

Eevee's nose twitched as she found herself bursting from the tall grasses. She could smell another Pokémon somewhere ahead, but didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"Eevee," a voice called out from behind her. "Come here, come here, little fur ball."

The normal Pokémon skid to a halt and lowered herself to the ground. Her ears pressed low on her head and she tried to make herself look smaller. If she made herself smaller, maybe they wouldn't be able to hurt her as much. Maybe they'd even leave her alone and go back to the hunting grounds that they coveted so much.

A group of Persians slowly made their way out of the tall grasses. Their white fur gleamed in the bright sun and their red eyes narrowed as they landed on Eevee. The leader, a large female, pulled her lips back in a sneer.

"Did you think that you could run away from us?" the Persian asked. "Did you think that we would let you go after you trespassed upon our hunting grounds?"

Eevee trembled as she crouched on the ground, her heart racing in her chest. "I told you that I was sorry. I didn't mean to go on your land…I was just hungry. Please, I'm sorry."

"Your apologies are no good. We missed out on a good hunt back there, so…" The Persian leader looked at her companions in turn. "We've got the taste of Eevee on our tongues." She smirked. "You can run again if you'd like, but we're going to catch you and make you pay for what you've done with your bloodstained pelt."

The little Eevee tucked her tail between her legs and turned, running as fast her little legs could carry her. Her brown eyes swam with more tears as she ran along the road. Though she never liked the idea of being caught by some Pokémon trainer, Eevee almost wished that she'd run into one and let them capture her in their Pokéball where she'd be safe from these evil Persians. At least then, no one would be able to hurt her except during Pokémon battles.

 _Please, please, please let someone find me_ , Eevee begged mentally, praying to the Pokémon gods that had created her and the other Pokémon creatures. _Please come and save me from these monsters. Please!_

Eevee could hear the pants of the Persians behind her and their claws tearing into the soft dirt as they followed her. She could tell that they were getting closer and tried to make her legs move faster. With her eyes closed, she barreled down another dirt road and crashed into something.

Shaking her head, Eevee backed up and looked at the Pokémon that she'd crashed into. A very large Absol looked down at her from where he stood. She trembled under the intensity of his stare. He made no move to attack her as he turned to face her full on.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a gentle growl.

"Away. Far away," Eevee cried, darting under his body and making herself small. "I don't want them to catch me. Can you buy me some time, Absol?"

Absol's eyes lifted to the Persians when they approached. Eevee trembled under their evil stares and backed a little bit farther under the Absol, preparing to bolt if needed.

"Let us have the little Eevee," the Persian leader ordered. "This isn't your business."

"Why are you chasing her?" Absol demanded, changing his stance slightly so that he towered over the Persians.

"That's none of your business. Let us have her."

"Three against one, that doesn't sound like a fair fight," Absol commented, glaring at the Persians.

"Let us have her."

Absol moved into a defensive position, shielding the little Eevee. "You're not getting her unless you go through me."

Eevee's eyes widened as she peeked out from under the Absol's legs, seeing the Persians begin to attack Absol. _This is my fault. If he gets attacked by all three of them, they'll destroy him and it'll be because I'm stupid and weak. I shouldn't have brought him into this. I should have just kept running and never stopped until they caught me or grew tired._

The Persian leader made a small laughing sound and straightened to her full height. Her two partners stood back. "I hope that you know what you're getting yourself into. That Eevee you're protecting is a thief and a coward. You've made a big mistake taking her under your wing." Her eyes turned onto the Eevee that stood under Absol. "You've managed to save yourself, but if you ever appear on our grounds again, we will not run after you because we will have your head the moment your last paw touches our land. Do you understand?"

Eevee nodded, her ears still pressed against her head. She couldn't make any sound as she crouched under Absol, knowing that nothing she could say would make a difference.

The group of Persians left with one last sneer. Absol didn't move until they had faded deep into the tall grasses that led back the way that they had come. When he did move, Eevee looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Thank you," she said, wagging her tail slightly.

Absol nodded and turned on the road, walking away from the scene. Eevee followed him for a short time, dancing around his legs before running off to find some safe food. She didn't miss the smirk that Absol sent her way as she happily bounded off.

OOOOOOOOO

Absol gave little thought about the Eevee that he had saved a few days ago. She'd been a cute little fur ball and he had felt the need to keep her safe from a group of Persians. It wasn't a fair fight, so he'd had to jump in to help the weaker Pokémon.

His friends had smelled the scent of the Eevee on his fur when he rejoined the pack and had teased him about being an Eevee lover. Absol had quickly taken a dip in the nearest pond, being careful to avoid some of the larger, meaner water Pokémon. It wasn't that he didn't mind the smell of the little Pokémon, but he didn't like having his friends tease him about it.

 _I'll never see her again_ , Absol thought, scratching the ground as he stood there bored out of his mind. _She's probably far away and if she doesn't evolve soon, she may not make it another year._ He frowned. _Maybe I shouldn't have let her wander off on her own. That Eevee is toast without someone protecting her. Damn!_

"We've got a problem," one of Absol's friends said, running over to him. "A real serious one."

"And that would be?" Absol asked, lifting his blue gaze to look at his friend.

"Some Persians are coming this way and they look like they mean business," his friend said, anxiously pawing at the ground.

His interest peaked, Absol rose to his feet. "How many of them are there?"

"Four or five," his friend told him. "Are we going to fight or are we going to run, Absol? Those are the only choices that we have at the moment, unless you want to lie down and let them eat you?"

"Did they say why they were coming?"

"It was something about an Eevee that you saved from them and protected. They want revenge, Absol. Cold, bloody revenge." His friend frowned at him. "Why did you have to intervene in that problem, Absol? Why couldn't you just move aside and let them have their revenge or whatever they wanted? Why did you have to save a Pokémon that isn't your kind?" He bumped his shoulder against Absol. "You have to know that that Eevee is not one of us, Absol. You should have moved on and let nature take its course."

Absol shook his head. "I couldn't do it."

"Always the gentleman," his friend muttered, rolling his eyes. He shook his entire body and sighed. "Well, I guess we're going to fight them off then. In the name of your Eevee." He turned his back on his friend. "I hope that she was worth it."

 _My Eevee_ , Absol thought, his ears twitching. _Is she really my Eevee?_

His ears picked up the sounds of the Persian group coming his way long before he could smell their stench upon the breeze. Absol moved to stand in the open field with his two friends, knowing that they were outnumbered, but willing to fight.

 _For my Eevee…_

The Persian leader led her group onto the field and they flanked her on both sides. She sneered at Absol as she moved to stand slightly ahead of her group.

"You should have let me have that Eevee," she growled, baring her sharp fangs. "I let you off easy the other day, but that gave me time to think. And all I could think about was tearing your pelt into bloody shreds for involving yourself in business that you had no right being in." She gestured vaguely at the other Persians around her. "We will have your pelt since we couldn't have that Eevee's. We will have our revenge."

With a single flick of the tail, the Persians leaped forward to clash with the Absol pack. Abilities were used and blood was shed. Absol stood on shaking legs as he stared at the Persian leader and her remaining conscious partner.

"Was she worth this?" the Persian leader asked, looking at the hurt and unconscious Pokémon around them.

"Yes," Absol ground out. "Protecting the weak is always worth it."

Persian bared her fangs once more and crouched, readying herself for another attack on Absol's beaten body. "Then die for the weak!"

The two Persians moved forward with a speed that Absol couldn't keep up with in his condition. He let out a whine when they bit into his flesh and scratched at him.

 _It was worth it_ , he thought, collapsing onto the ground and panting heavily.

A blur of brown fur passed over him and landed on the ground in front of him. Absol's eyes widened slightly when he saw Eevee standing before him, crouching and prepared to fight. She bared her small fangs and stood over Absol's body, protecting him as he had protected her those few days ago. The Eevee let out a small growl and flattened her ears, causing the attacking Persians to take a step back in surprise.

"Leave him alone!" Eevee ordered, glaring up at them. "Leave them all alone!"

The Persian leader smirked. "Who's going to make us leave these pathetic Pokémon alone? You?"

"Yes," Eevee said, swishing her large furry tail. "Yes, I will."

Absol moved slightly behind her with a small groan. "Eevee…run…"

Eevee shook her head. "I'm not leaving until they're gone." She cast a small smile back in his direction. "I owe you my life and they're going to leave you alone because I say that they will."

Persian laughed. "You can't do anything, Eevee. You're weak and have no abilities that could save you from us. You've signed yourself up for a most painful death. But don't worry. You're going to fuel our bodies for a long time once you're gone."

The little Eevee darted away from Absol before he could stretch out a paw to stop her. He watched as she moved around the remaining Persians, attacking them with what abilities that she had. Her little fangs tore a chunk out of the Persian that had accompanied the leader, causing the Persian to yowl in pain. Eevee returned to her position over Absol's body as the Persian leader rose to her feet once more.

"Leave us alone," Eevee ordered with a low growl. "Take your pack and go back to your own grounds and I promise that you won't be attacked by me again. Okay?"

The Persian leader growled as her pack rose to their feet with groans. She turned her back on everyone and headed back into the tall grass. Eevee didn't move until the stench of the Persian group had faded on the wind.

Her ears perked up and her eyes glittered as she jumped off of Absol. She wagged her tail and lowered herself so that she was lying on the ground in front of him, face to face. Absol groaned and his ears twitched.

"Hi Absol," Eevee whispered, resting her chin upon her paws. "Did you think that I wouldn't return the favor?"

"You shouldn't have come," Absol said in a low voice filled with pain. "You could have been killed…"

"I couldn't just let them take you down because you stood up for me." Eevee smiled. "I had to come back and protect you. I like you that much, Absol. I'd like to be your friend because friends protect one another and they have fun together." Her smile fell slightly. "I don't have anyone that I could call a friend, but I'd like it if you'd let me be yours."

Absol frowned at her and watched her ears droop. She pushed herself onto her feet and backed up a few steps.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone," she said softly. "You won't have to see me or protect me anymore…Okay? Bye."

Rising shakily to his feet, Absol shook off the dirt that clung to his white fur. "Wait," he said to her retreating back.

"Yeah?" Eevee asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I don't think that you should go off on your own," Absol told her. "Not until you evolve and can protect yourself." He tilted his head to the side. "I'd like you to join our pack. If the others will let you."

Absol turned and looked at his injured friends. The two of them were struggling to remain upright as they listened to the exchange between him and the Eevee.

"Well?" he prompted.

"The fluff ball can hang out with us for a while," they decided, glancing at each other. "It might be fun having a little ball of fur running around."

Eevee smiled and wagged her tail. She let out a small cry of happiness and darted under Absol. She circled his legs and bumped her head against his chin. "Thanks! You won't regret it!"

Absol smiled down at her as she gave her little display of affection. One of his friends laughed and called out to her.

"Come on, little sister," he said with a grin. "Let's go get something to eat and we'll talk about what you want to evolve into. Okay?"

The other smiled too. "I'd like to see how powerful you'd get if you did evolve. Little Fur Ball, you're going to make us proud."

Eevee's eyes glittered with happiness and she jumped onto the back of Absol, rubbing her face against his mane. Absol's eyes closed with contentment and he slowly followed his friends off to some safe hunting grounds. Eevee pressed her paws against the top of his head, watching the area around them.

 _She's our Eevee_ , Absol decided with a small smile. _And she'll always have a place here with us. My Eevee…_

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A/N: I told you that it was going to be cheesy. I had some fun writing this though and I hope that you've enjoyed reading it. I am not ashamed for the pairing and never will be. I thank you all in advance for whatever support and reviews that you send my way. Please leave a comment or two in the box and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks everyone! -Scarlet**


End file.
